My Immortal
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Complete...OneShot and Companion: He was the only one who knew the truth...SSHP, implied SSLM. This is completley AU, folks, as are all my fics.
1. My Immortal

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Harry Potter fandom. I'm not her. I don't try to be her. If I was, I would have Severus Snape chained in my basement and alas, he still resides at Hogwarts -sighs- Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures.  
**Warning's:** Character Death  
**Authoress Note:** I love the song by Evanescence and I just couldn't get this out of my head. Enjoy :)  
**Thank You's:** Shannon -lj user shannon730- for the beta read. You're the best, love -hugs- To my girl -you know who you are- for being you.  
**Word Count:** 1,027 ((Does not include header or 'The End'))  
**Written On:** July 15, 2005  
-----  
Far from the safety of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a lone figure stood as he looked upon the graves of those that had fallen, both from Light and Dark. The final battle had been devastating and both sides had lost many. Amongst the graves, were the heroes of both sides.

To the ones that didn't know the truth, they would disagree that the Dark had heroes, but to those that new better, they knew the truth. They knew that despite the legacy the Dark Lord Voldemort had set, he was powerful and he had his beliefs. Whether they were right or they were wrong, they were his and he seen them through to the very end.

The sun had faded on that day and since then, it had yet to reappear. It had been nearly six weeks since anyone had seen the beauty of the golden fire or felt the heated flames upon their skin. Rain had fallen and although many celebrated in victory once the Dark Lord fell, a few mourned for those that fell.

One of the few that mourned was the former Potions Professor and spy for the Light, Severus Snape. He, like many others, had watched as the once Tom Riddle fell to the hand of the wizarding savior, Harry Potter, but unlike many, Severus Snape grieved for what had become of his former master.

Though the mark had faded, he still relived the memories as if they had just happened. He relived from the moment he was first initiated until the point he watched the Dark Lord fall to the ground then turn to ashes. Unlike the others that cheered, he wept. He wept for all that he once knew and for all that he had faced through all those times. He had done so much against everyone in his past, against his Dark Lord and his family, that despite all that he now had, he sometimes felt more alone than he ever could have known.

Severus Snape walked slowly from stone to stone, reading each one carefully. Some still called him a traitor and maybe he was, but even those that had fallen, even on the side of the Dark Lord, deserved something on their stones. They had, after all, fallen for their beliefs. He stopped in front of a stone that read 'Draco Malfoy' and knelt carefully, brushing his fingers over the name, mourning the loss of his godson. Draco had been one of the fallen that had died for his many beliefs. Severus had tried to make him see reason, but it was to avail. Draco had died at the hands of the one that he had thought didn't deserve to be of the magical status...Hermione Granger.

Shaking the thought from his head, Severus stood and continued his walk. Blaise Zabini, best friend, lover, and bondmate to Draco Malfoy had fallen the moment his mate had been given the killing curse. No one understood it at first, but then they all knew the truth. The two had linked themselves to each other so they would never be separated, even in death. He read the other names, grieving for each of his fallen snakes. Then he stopped once he approached the one stone of the man he knew he would never forget...

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was the one person who had known Snape the best. He was the one who had brought him into the circle, had cared for him, loved him, befriended him when all others had pushed him aside, and he was the one who had taken care of Severus when no one else deemed him worthy. Lucius was also the only one within the circle who knew of Snape's true status and never once revealed him to the Dark Lord, but protected him instead.

Severus knelt slowly then sat on the cold and muddy ground, his face blank despite the tears that fell from his eyes. He brushed his fingers over the name and like so many times before, he wished he could join him in the death that he believed they both had greatly deserved. Lucius had given his life to protect Severus one last time, taking the curse aimed at Severus once the Dark Lord knew of the treachery his once great servant bestowed upon him.

Taking a deep breath, Severus willed his breathing to calm and knew that, even if he was trying to hide it, his bondmate would feel it. Yes, despite his love for Lucius Malfoy, Severus had bonded with another. Said man was not only someone who could match Severus in temper, but someone who balanced him more than anyone could have ever imagined. He slowly shut his eyes then opened them, raising two fingers to his lips. He kissed them gently then placed them upon the stone, giving his last farewell to the man who had given him all that he once needed.

Severus turned his head and watched the cloaked figure appear slowly from the shadows of the trees, his eyes protective as he watched his every move. He stood gracefully and looked at the stone one last time, bowing his head deeply. He turned back and walked toward his mate, the mask completely gone.

"You will see him again," came the soft voice.

Severus nodded as he stopped in front of him, reaching carefully and taking his hand. "I know," he replied with a soft, yet hoarse voice.

Harry nodded just a little as he held his hand tight, giving it a tight squeeze. "You ready?"

Looking into his bondmate's eyes, Severus bent his head and brushed his lips against those of Harry Potter's. Giving a whispered 'yes,' Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a small smile. With the sounds of a small pop, Harry and Severus left Hogwarts to begin a new life together.

Neither had noticed how the sun appeared and shined down on those stones that they never looked back at. Nor did they see the smile that grazed the sky of a certain blonde aristocrat as he vanished, permanently, knowing his snarky love was forever protected.  
-----  
The End.


	2. Childe of the Wilderness

**Title:** "Child of the Wilderness"  
**Companion to:** "My Immortal"  
**Authoress:**Mistress Vamp ((mod2682(at)yahoo(dot)com))  
**Pairing's:** Severus/Harry, implied Severus/Lucius  
**Summary:** Harry's POV as he's watching Severus in the graveyard.  
**Rating:** PG13 (T)  
**Warning's:** Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Harry Potter fandom. I'm not her. I don't try to be her. If I was, I would have Severus Snape chained in my basement and alas, he still resides at Hogwarts -sighs- Copyright infringement not intended. I am merely using the characters for my own twisted and perverted pleasures.  
**Authoress Note:** Inspired by "Learn to be Lonely" by Minnie Driver off of the 'Phantom of the Opera' movie soundtrack.  
**Thank You's:** Shannon lj user shannon730 for the beta read. You're the best, love -hugs- To my girl -you know who you are- for being you.  
**W****ord Count:** 600 ((Does not include header or 'The End'))  
**Written On:** July 25, 2005

* * *

Loss. That's what each of the graves represented. They didn't represent freedom, life, victory, nor did they represent triumph over evil. No. All they represented was loss. Fallen heroes from both sides, light and dark. 

As the figure moved through the stones, another watched over him from the shadows of the trees. Brilliant green eyes watched each movement that his beloved made, heart yearning to reach out to him so he could comfort him in his time of need. Despite his need to do so, he just stayed in his spot and watched from afar.

He knew what was going through the mind of his loved one. He knew it on a nightly basis. He often heard the screams that were there in the night, held the one responsible for the screams until they stopped. He wiped away the tears that fell as memories flooded the mind that would never forget.

From the confines of the shadows, he watched as his companion touched each stone, knowing what each stone meant to him. Six weeks ago, he would have never imagined that stones could mean so much. Now, they are a lifeline to the one he loves. He moved quietly and silently, his gaze never wavering from the one that needed him the most. He, much like his beloved, had visited the stones, but this time, it was not about him. It was about his heart.

Harry Potter watched as his beloved, Severus Snape, walked slowly from stone to stone, reading each one carefully. He knew that throughout the wizarding world, Severus was still a traitor and many wondered why he was with such a man. He could never explain. All he ever said was 'I love him' and that was the end of it. He knew his love was a man of strong beliefs. They all had been, but in the end, was it all worth it? In the eyes of Harry Potter, the answer was yes.

He had lost his family, his friends, and all those he had once been close to, yet despite all the loss, he had gained his bondmate and to him, that was the greatest gift of all.

Harry watched with silent eyes as Severus knelt in front of the one grave that meant more to him than any other...Lucius Malfoy. For several months, Harry had been jealous of the blonde aristocrat, yet the more he grew to know his bonded, the more he was proud to know Lucius had been his first true love.

Stepping out of the shadows slowly, he watched as Severus turned his head and looked at him, his eyes betraying the mask he wore. Severus stood gracefully and looked at the stone one last time, bowing his head deeply. He turned back and walked toward his mate, the mask completely gone.

"You will see him again," Harry said with a soft voice.

Severus nodded as he stopped in front of him, reaching carefully and taking his hand. "I know," he replied with a soft, yet hoarse voice.

Harry nodded just a little as he held his hand tight, giving it a tight squeeze. "You ready?"

Looking into his bondmate's eyes, Severus bent his head and brushed his lips against those of Harry Potter. Giving a whispered 'yes,' Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a small smile. With the sounds of a small pop, Harry and Severus left Hogwarts to begin a new life together.

Harry knew they had a way to go before their memories allowed them peace, but all in all, he was very hopeful.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
